


You are so beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you squinted. ..., Intersex Sakusa kiyoomi, Medical Scars, My first try in this category, Other, PIV Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Transgender Miya atsumu, pron with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You wanna suck on my tits?" Kiyoomi says opening her shirt. Sifting back on the mattress. Atsumu look down on her  chest with a hungry look in his eyes."Yes" Atsumu says liking his lips.....xxxRead the tag ....
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	You are so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Transgendered characters.
> 
> Intersex characters.
> 
> PIV sex
> 
> Atsumu is referred to as male. But he had a female body, which was surgically change into male. 
> 
> Kiyoomi was born with a male and female both sex organs. Female chest & male penis She is referred to as female. 
> 
> .... sorry if I offended anyone...
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE STORY. I KNOW MOST PEOPLE SKIP IT.

Light were off in the doom room. As both occupants of it were in the bed. Only light source was the moon shining on them from the window.

"You wanna suck on my tits?" Kiyoomi says opening her shirt. Sifting back on the mattress. Atsumu look down on her chest with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes" Atsumu says liking his lips. Atsumu can't belive this is happening. His girlfriend is finally letting him touch her. God this is heaven, he can't thank the gods enough for this.

"Omi-kun, are you sure?" Atsumu asked for the hundredth time that day.

"If I wasn't sure , I wouldn't be here" kiyoomi pull all of her shirt off as well as her bra.

"Okay, but tell me if you get uncomfortable." Atsumu says looking right in kiyoomi's eyes.

"Okay." Was all the invite Atsumu need as he lend down to lick at her left milk bud, all the while pinching on the right one with his left hand. 

His right hand was touching all over kiyoomi's body, slowly tracing her carved hip then. It travel lower down to her skirt. Instead of removing the clothing, Atsumu moved lower down to the skirt opening. Tracing her panties with his fingers. 

"You are hard Omi-kun" Atsumu lift his head to say this in kiyoomi's ear. "I want you in me."

"Oh you do now?" Kiyoomi says then flip them. So now she was on top, then she lean down to kiss Atsumu slowly , severing all that she could in that moment. "Remove your cloths then" as she pull backed up Atsumu try to chase her lips, but stopped at the look she was giving him.

Slowly Atsumu removed his T-shirt, then his pants and underwear. Kiyoomi didn't even beat an eye on the scars covering Atsumu's chest. 

"Do they hurt?" Kiyoomi asked typically straightforward as always.

"Not anymore." Atsumu says. As silence befalls around them both. Then slowly kiyoomi stated moving her hip. Rubbing there sex together. A heat surrounded them both.

"Omi-kun please." Atsumu look up into his girlfriend's eyes pleading her. 

"Lube and condom? "

"On the table." 

Looking at atsumu spread out before her,cover in moon light. she couldn't help but to think. 'He is so beautiful'

Kiyoomi move to take the items. Then cover her finger with a condom which she then cover in Lube. Using that, she put a finger into atsumu's wet Virginia. 

"Oooh" atsumu shiver since the Lube was cold. Then put his hands in kiyoomi's curly hair, pulling on her looks , dragging her up slowly. They meet in a hungry kiss. Kiyoomi keep her right hand on atsumu's hole using her thumb to massage his pleasure point as well as fuck her hole lose.

Atsumu traces kiss down kiyoomi's jaws, then her neck , all the way down to her boobs. He suckling on them, like he can't get enough, and honestly he really can't. They are a beauty, just as much as all of kiyoomi is beautiful. God Atsumu love her so much. 

"Please Omi-kun, fuck me." Atsumu says after he can feel he is prepared. Kiyoomi nodded then pull away to so she can took off her skirt, atsumu's hand stopped her. "Keep it on Omi-kun."

She nodded again, moving on to remove her undergarment instead of the skirt. Then she put the condom on her dick , then covering that with Lube. She slowly pushed into the warm flesh before her. Atsumu's mouth open in a silent scream, which turned into heated moans. As kiyoomi started moving after atsumu adjusted to her size.

Kiyoomi lean down sucking on atsumu's neck, leave bite marks and kisses. Like the one presented on kiyoomi's neck.

Doing all this without losing her fast pace inside atsumu. Atsumu on the other hand was a mess of moans and silent whispers of kiyoomi's name.

"Kiy...oomi .."

"Atsumu..." 

Atsumu look into his girlfriends black green colour eyes. He feels so enchanted. He couldn't help but to say.

"I love you kiyoomi." As he said that it feels as if the world around them have stopped existing. Kiyoomi was shocked by the sudden confession. She stopped thrusting into atsumu. But then she recover fast, she looks softly with a small smile into atsumu's eyes. 

"I love you too Atsumu." She says. Then kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

They both cum together, As there heavy breathing echo around the room. They clean up in silence. Then moving on to cuddle up after they charge the sheets. 

Xxx 

This all started some half a year ago. It took them quite a long while to even get to that stage in there relationship.

Sakusa walk the hallway behind her cousin. The place was packed with students littering around,getting to there class of the day. Despite being in her second year, Kiyoomi don't want to be anywhere in this university. Don't get her wrong, while she like her classes and volleyball team. She hate crowds and germs with the same intensity. It's also a pain that her cousin is famous among university population, hence Kiyoomi being in the spotlight as well. 

Also she had her secrets, She did prefer not to get revive. Cuz then people will start there stupid opinion and thoughts and pain it on her. While Kiyoomi could careless about others. She hates drama, she rather had all her educational and life years end peacefully.

"Hey kiyo-chan, do you think this year gonna be fun?"

"No"

"Pff.. I did knew you would say that." Komori says holding his tummy. They both took there seats in the lecture hall.

"As we all known how-" the teacher stared her lecture.

Xxx

Atsumu was running, no he wasn't running late to the university. He was running on the track field in the university. It was rather peaceful evening. 

"Hey watch it!" Someone shouted from the stands. A body collided on his back. By the time Atsumu open his eyes, the other person was already on her feet.

Atsumu look at the figure of a girl, which collide with him. Then he brushed when the girl look back down on him. He think his heart skip a beat as he looked at the girl.

"Are you going to get up or I breaked your paper body? " Kiyoomi glance at Atsumu's laying from in the field. As if he is a common cockroch.

"Rude lady, you are the reason I fall in first place. Shouldn't you apologies first?" Atsumu says getting up from the ground. Dusting off the dirt covering him. It's a good thing the tracks are clean then most roads. Must be because of the track team of university.

"I-.." Kiyoomi look at him in a silent threat. Then looking straight in his eyes She says. "Apologies, for colliding with you. Now if you will excuse me" 

"Not so fast" says Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi move to turn around but flinched, when Atsumu move to stop her by grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me." Said kiyoomi.

If looks could kill, Atsumu would be dead a thousand times by the intensity of her stare. Atsumu put up his hands in surrender.

"I want compensation form you. What is with you almost giving me hearttattack, what if I died? Take me out and pay for my coffee then we are even." Atsumu says with his people blinding perfect smile.

Kiyoomi look suspiciously at him. "Fine let's go find a coffee shop."

"What? " Atsumu says a little shocked. ' she actually by my act?' He thought then shock his head.

When he saw kiyoomi walking way a head, out of the field, without looking back, to check if he followed or not. 'This already seem to be going down.' He thought.

Since it was late evening in the early September. It was humid due to rain. They walk along the path in silence to the coffee shop just around the block from there university. It's the one most likely to be open at this hour.

" there you go." Atsumu say opening the door for kiyoomi to step into the shop. After she refused to move and open the door.

"Get what you need, tell me the prize. " kiyoomi says as she look around the coffee shop with a grim expression. It was low traffic in the shop. So kiyoomi actually was fine being there. Although she did prefer not to be since she only came here to pay for this guy's coffee.

"a caramel latte with honey" Atsumu says to the worker making the coffee there. 

" so what's ya' name?" Small talk are all pain to start with. " I'm Miya Atsumu, second year. Sports department."

Kiyoomi rise a brow in a - I-can't-believe-you-think-I-wanna-talk-to you- way.

"Sakusa kiyoomi, second year" at last she say if only to stop the dejected look, in the other guy's face from look at her, as if she kicked his puppy. The other pick up after she answer his question.

Before it could get any awkward. The coffee arrive on the counter.

"That would be..." the worker told the cost. Kiyoomi paid then turn to leave.

"Hey can I get your number? " Atsumu finally try his last attempt at getting to know the beautiful girl in front of him.

" no" kiyoomi says. "Why would you want my number for?"

"To get to know you better? " Atsumu says hesitating at the way she look at him with cold eyes.

"That's all you want to do?" Kiyoomi asked.

"For now? Yes, In the future? Who knows? " Atsumu smile as he answered her.

"You want to date me?" Kiyoomi being blunt has been known by all. She hates it when people talk in circles. 'It's annoying' she thought.

"If I say yes would you give me your number? " question Atsumu.

"Yes." That's all kiyoomi says.

"Then yes I wanna date you." Atsumu smiled with a dopey look on his face.

"OK" kiyoomi says. And that's how there first meeting took place. Since then, it's been a wild ride of fun, sad, stupid, and all the love in life together.

Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]
> 
> That's it guys! 
> 
> I don't know if I will continue or not. But for now this is all I can pull out of my head.
> 
> I wrote it because I had a dream. 
> 
> Ultimate that dream and this fiction have only one thing in common. 
> 
> I won't say what cuz .... reasons. .😶
> 
> You are free to imagine anything though. no hate peoples ! I don't want hate in here if you don't like the content just don't read.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this.


End file.
